Blow Me Up, Blow Me Down
by LittleMissBones
Summary: Sharon wants to celebrate her new promotion with Andy. They have different ideas about how to do it.


"I thought you said you wanted to celebrate," she said as she teased him with a few licks to the underside of his cock. God, she loved doing this, but she'd feel a lot more comfortable if he didn't have that panicked look on his face.

"Not," he groaned as she gave a tight suck to the head, "what I meant." Sure, he loved it when Sharon gave him blowjobs – hell, in his mind nobody would be able to resist her once they experienced the LAPD's ice queen giving amazing head, but the fact that Pope, or worse, Taylor could walk in on this was enough to cause him to be distracted. Sharon rolled her eyes and took more of Andy's dick in her mouth, effectively turning what was going to be a complaint into a groan of pulled back and blew on the head. "I am now the highest ranking woman in the LAPD. And, if by celebrate I mean suck you off in my new office, Lieutenant Flynn, then I'm damn well going to do it." She punctuated that statement by flexing her wrist against the base of his dick and leaning down to nuzzle his balls.

Andy groaned again. Sure, this wasn't the first time she had given him a blowjob in one of the LAPD offices, but back then it was in FID, in unknown territory, and she hadn't been his superior officer. This time? The prospect of getting fired (or having another investigation be launched) would have been enough to make him sag, except she had started licking around the base of his cock, tracing the veins with her tongue, and he gripped the arms of the chair tighter. _Fuck_. This woman was impossible.

"Relax, Andy," Sharon smirked as she kissed up the side, "There's nobody else around and we've never been caught. Besides, we need to christen this office sooner or later."

Andy groaned as Sharon slid her mouth down his shaft, doing that thing with her tongue that made him want to grab onto her hair and never let go. "I just can't say no to you, can I."

That earned him an amused hum, which caused his hips to jump and nearly ended things right then and there. "Sharon," he groaned, pushing her hair back so he could properly see what was going on, could see his dick as it slid in and out of her mouth. That drove him crazy, she knew, and he tried to buck into her mouth. "Sharon, fuck, please," he managed to choke out, tightening his grip on her hair as he tried to make her go faster, to have her head fall in line with the motion of his hips. She looked up at him, eyes glittering in amusement, silently admonishing his attempts as she settled into the rhythm that drove him wild.

_Fuck_ Andy kept thinking as Sharon continued to suck him off, her tongue rough on the vein that ran on the underside, swallowing his entire cock down and stroking his balls. The fact that the FID Ice Queen loved giving head would always be something that blew his mind, but he was the one who got to reap the benefit of that, so he wasn't complaining. She was damn good at giving head too, so good that he still wasn't convinced she had a gag reflex, she could deep throat so easily. And then when she started doing that thing he loved, sucking the head while her wrist pumped up and down his shaft – fuck, he was always a goner when she did that.

Suddenly, he felt her mouth leave him, but groaned when she started sucking the head, started driving him absolutely crazy. This woman was going to ruin him. But that thought was wiped from his mind as the tightness in his balls became more pronounced, his dick throbbed harder, and shit, he was so close, this was too much, he was right there, and…

"Sharon, I'm – "

She sucked harder at his warning, tightened her grip around him as he shot into her mouth, swallowed him down and licked his cock clean. She giggled as she stood, swiping at the corner of her mouth and tucking him back into his pants, laughing at the expression on his face as he came back down to Earth

"You always look like we were just overrun by every major gang in the city after I suck you off."

He glared. "The way you do that, woman, I'm surprised I don't look like a zombie for a week and a half afterwards."

Sharon laughed again and turned to find her purse, when Andy's strong hands picked her up and deposited her on the desk, spreading her legs apart and sliding his hands up her dress. "Andy, what are you –"

"As I recall," he said as he kissed her neck, "A proper christening involves an orgasm for both parties involved." He settled back into the chair, eyes gleaming with mischief as he rolled down her panties. "We can't leave the job unfinished, wouldn't you say, Captain?"

"I agree it would be against the rules," she gasped, reaching back to find a hand hold as he slid her legs over his shoulders, "How astute of you to remember a," he kissed her thigh, sliding his tongue up the rest of the way and making her jump, "rule."

Andy just chuckled, ran his tongue up the length of her folds, kissed her inner lips as she whimpered and threaded her fingers through his hair.

_Oh yes_, he thought as he teased his way up from her labia to her clit, enjoying the noises that burst past her lips, the anguished cry when he ran his tongue along the swollen bud, sucked it into his mouth.

He was going to enjoy this new arrangement very much.


End file.
